Random Days of Fruits Basket
by Francesca Kingston
Summary: Karasu, me, zaps some of the characters into the park then they go other places and makes them be in a play. The play: Romeo and Juliet.But bad things happen as later on Akito comes into the story and takes over the fanfic.
1. Random Days

**About Me:** I live in a small town in Michigan. I and my friends are known as the Fruits Basket Crew but we do not own them. I enjoy reading manga and watching anime, role-playing on the net, and various other activities.

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own any of the characters of Fruits Basket. I just use them for my random misguiding. And also Momiji is my favorite character. Only the most important characters like Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Hatori, and Ritzu will be in this one. Why Ritzu? BECAUSE he's a freak and I like him.

**Summery:** There is no reason for this fanfic. It's just a random thing I add onto when I'm bored.

**About the story:** Well I am making this story up as I go but what if Yuki loved Kyo and Tohru actually fell for Ritzu. Mixed relationships are funny but who knows what will happen.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys this is my second fanfic. Although I have not finished my first one yet, I hope to add a lot onto this. My friend has written an equally funny fanfic. In the search box, just type in Craziness with the InuCrew. She will have you reeling in laughter. Please read and review, and possibly make any suggestions you have.

* * *

**Random Days of Fruits Basket (RDoFB)**

Karasu- You must all bow to my will.

Readers: (Sweat Drop)

Karasu- Oh wrong fanfic. Well since you little earthlings are new to this one I might as well let you know what's happening. Today is the annual lets make the characters do crazy things, but they don't know that yet. In fact, they don't even know they are going to be here.

Karasu takes out the universal remote from her friend's fanfic and pushes a random button. Out nowhere came Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Ritzu.

Kyo: Hey rat, where did you take us?

Yuki: I didn't do anything.

All six people looked over at Karasu. They hadn't seemed to notice her until that precise moment. She in turned beamed her sly smile again.

Momiji: Hey Haru, look at that cute girl. She looks almost like me.

Haru: Yes Momiji-nii. Except she has brown hair.

Momiji: I want to hug her.

Hearing this, Karasu rushes over and hugs Momiji. He turns into a bunny but she still cuddles him. She also wanted to hug him. She's just that loveable.

Kyo: This isn't one of _those _fanfics is it?

Karasu- Whatever do you mean? (innocent face)

Kyo: You know. Ones where the author makes us do freak things like run around -----.

Karasu at that moment pushed a button on her friends remote silencing Kyo.

Karasu- No foul language. This is a T rated fanfic. You wouldn't want the readers to hate me.

Readers: YEAH!!

Kyo: Fine but I still don't believe you.

Karasu- Now on with the fanfic. I seem to need entertaining. My father says I'm a little to hyper so… I made a play which you are all going to star in.

Ritzu looks around to find they are in a park with many people watching them. Why would Karasu be in a park you ask? Because that is her favorite place of all times. Karasu quickly grabs pieces of paper and gives each one to everyone.

Kyo: NO WAY am I going to kiss Haru!

Karasu- Oh I gave you the wrong paper. Here Tohru.

Kyo: (sweat drop)

Yuki: (laughing)

Kyo: What's so funny, rat boy.

Yuki: Nothing at all.

Karasu suddenly became absentminded and started talking to herself in a gollum like way.

Karasu- Yes precious. We will make them move and act, won'ts we precious.

Haru: (taps Karasu on the shoulder) Are you okay?

Karasu- (snaps out of it) Yes. Uh now let's get on with the play.

Tohru: Uh Karasu, wouldn't it be better if you told us what the play is about?

Karasu- Why would I tell you when you can easily figure it out yourself?

Tohru: Oh…

Momiji stands skipping around for that is what it says on his paper. Everyone is confused except Haru who stops him.

Haru: What are you doing Momiji-nii?

Momiji: My first line shows me skipping. I like to skip.

Just then they realize that the people in the park were looking at them. They all appeared to look at Ritzu, for Ritzu was wearing a kimono. Many of then whispered. Karasu comes after them with her evil ninja sword of Doom. She comes back looking pleased.

Kyo: Where did you get that?

Karasu- I brought it with me.

Kyo: (sweat drop)


	2. Burger King

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own any of the characters of Fruits Basket. I just use them for my random misguiding. And also Momiji is my favorite character. Only the most important characters like Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Hatori, and Ritzu will be in this one. Why Ritzu? BECAUSE he's a freak and I like him.

* * *

**Random Days of Fruits Basket (RDoFB)**

When we left off, Karasu had chased after the evil do-ers with her evil ninja sword of doom. She therefore sought to go elsewhere where less attention was received.

Karasu- Lets get out of the park. I don't like the attention.

Kyo: That's the best suggestion you have ever had.

Yuki: Shut up, cat boy. Karasu was nice enough to defend us.

Karasu- Lets go to BURGER KING.

Haru: Who is this person you call the Burger King.

Karasu- Poor Kyo. Burger King isn't a person. It's a place. Now you must pay. (puts a plunger on Kyo's face.)

Kyo: aie. Vut rus rit vor? (Translation: Hey. What was that for?)

Karasu- Lets go to BURGER KING.

With that Karasu leads the band of motley Fruits Basket crew to the local Burger King. Having seen this, the members look at Karasu in awe of taking them to a fast food place. They then went and occupied two booths.

Karasu-Now Kyo is Juliet and Yuki is Romeo.

Kyo: I don't want to be Juliet!

Karasu-Nonsense. Juliet is a key part. Now start at the balcony scene.

Kyo: No. GRRRR.

Karasu presses a button on her friend's universal remote. Instantly, Kyo is suddenly quiet.

Karasu- Now please start at the scene

Kyo: Romeo, Romeo let down your hair.

Karasu- That's not the line! Read it again.

Kyo: But I don't want to.

Karasu shoves her sword menacingly in Kyo's face.

Kyo. O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

Yuki- Aside. Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Karasu- No no no. You do not say aside. You are acting it. Now read it again.

Yuki- (sarcastic) Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Karasu- I am suddenly bored with this.

Kyo: Well what do you want us to do? You are the one who told us to do these lines.

Yuki: It's not her fault.

Kyo: No it's yours, you stupid cat.

Yuki and Kyo proceed to fight over whose fault it is while Karasu suddenly slips into her gollum state.

Karasu- My precious, we don't like how they fight do we. No my precious we don't.

Momiji: (Hugs Karasu, instantly turning into a bunny.)

Burger King Worker: HOW'D HE DO THAT!

Karasu realizes that the burger king worker saw Momiji transform and returns to her normal state hugging the pretty bunny.

Karasu- You saw nothing. (pushes a button on the remote)

Burger King Worker: I saw nothing.

Karasu- Good. Now since we are having difficulty with that I want to move on. Do act one.

She then realizes that Kyo and Yuki are still fighting. She pushes a button and they stop. She liked her friend's universal remote. It came in handy. She bounces up to the counter and orders seven whoppers and cokes. Momiji follows behind because he likes Karasu. While waiting they had time to talk.

Momiji: They fight a lot. It's impossible for them not to.

Karasu- I see that. I feel sorry for them though. I have a sneaking suspicion that Ritzu is a cross dresser.

Momiji: He is but his mother raised him that way.

Without another word spoken they return back to the two booths. They pass out the food to everyone.

Ritzu: Thank…you….for….this….meal.

Karasu- Your welcome.

Kyo (chomp) This is good. What do you call it?

Karasu- A hamburger.

Tohru: We are so used to rice balls and sushi. This is a welcoming change.

Karasu- I'm glad.

They finish up with the food and suddenly there was another fight between Kyo and Yuki.

Karasu- Guys stop. This is your second fight in this chapter. You could at least lay off the violence for at least a page.

Kyo: It's your fault. We didn't ask to be here.

Karasu- You…you don't like me. (starts crying)

Kyo: (doesn't like it) Don't cry Karasu.

Yuki- Yes. He didn't mean to say that.

Karasu- (sniff) Really?

Kyo: Yeah.

Karasu- YAY! (hugs Kyo who turns into a cat.)

Karasu- I'm sorry.

Kyo: Don't worry this happens a lot with Tohru too.

Karasu looked at Tohru, who was blushing.

Karasu- Well I know how to make this day better.

Karasu pushes a button and out pops Shigure who looked like he was in the middle of reading.

Shigure: Well this is a surprise. Who is this young lady? (grovels near Karasu)

Karasu- Pervert (smacks Shigure)

Shigure reels back and falls unconscious

Karasu- I guess I don't know my own strength.


	3. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own any of the characters of Fruits Basket. I just use them for my random misguiding. And also Momiji is my favorite character. Only the most important characters like Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Hatori, and Ritzu will be in this one. Why Ritzu? BECAUSE he's a freak and I like him.

**Summery:** There is no reason for this fanfic. It's just a random thing I add onto when I'm bored.

**About the story:** Well I am making this story up as I go but what if Yuki loved Kyo and Tohru actually fell for Ritzu. Mixed relationships are funny but who knows what will happen. Shigure will also make a small appearance in this chapter.

_Backstage_

Haru- Just to clear things up. In chapter two when the pretty Karasu bought us hamburgers I DID NOT eat one. I am a cow and I do not eat my own kind.

Karasu- Yeah oh and a hint with the remote to all the people who love it. It will go back to my friend Takara Sakura's fanfic. If you want to know how check out Craziness with the InuCrew. The 11th chapter is in writing and will be out soon. Hopeful. The remote will disappear in the next chapter.

Kyo- Yeah but stay tune to this fan fiction because in a different chapter we will tell you what Haru's role is.

Haru- I can tell them now.

Karasu pushes a button on the remote to mute Haru.

* * *

**Random Days of Fruits Basket (RDoFB)**

When we left Karasu and the gang, I had just knocked Shigure out, by smacking him. We still have no clue what Haru's role is and why he has to kiss Tohru, or even if that was a silly little thing to get the readers wondering. We also know that Yuki is Romeo and Kyo is Juliet. Why Juliet? Because I say so.

Karasu- I guess I don't know my own strength.

Haru: That will keep him knocked out for the whole chapter.

Karasu- Not unless I pour water on him.

Haru: I wouldn't bother with him.

Yuki: Could we get on with the play, lady Karasu?

Karasu- That is a splendid idea!

Kyo: I don't want to be Juliet! I don't even want to do this stupid play with rat-boy.

Momiji: I want a sucker.

Karasu- (hands him a sucker) There you go. (smiles)

Momiji: Thanks Karasu.

Karasu- The show must go on. Now say your lines or face my wrath, and evil ninja sword of doom.

Kyo: (Growls) Fine.

Karasu unknowingly falls asleep because she is already bored with the idea of a play. Maybe she will go back to it later but who knows. Momiji pushes her slightly to get her to wake up. And Shigure wakes up also.

Shigure: So what did I miss?

Karasu- Nothing much just the usual fight between Kyo-kins and Yuki.

Shigure: Would you accept a present from an old man like me?

Karasu- Sure as long as it's not anything from Ayame's shop.

Shigure: Never mind then. I'm hungry.

Karasu goes and buys a burger, and she noticed that in the last chapter Haru didn't eat, and a Chicken Caesar Salad. She hands the burger to Shigure and the salad to Haru. Looking in her wallet she finds that she only has 2 dollars left. And she wanted to buy her manga…. Oh well. That's the cost of having 8 people over to do your bidding.

Karasu- I'm up for going places. Let's go. (grabs the nearest person, who happens to be Shigure and walks outside, heading who knows where. The rest follow.)

Ritzu: Karasu, where are you taking us? If I may so kindly ask. I'M SORRY.

Karasu- I have no idea but I like arcade games. TO THE ARCADE.

It takes a few minutes but they are all at the arcade. The gang knows what arcade games are and are not surprised when Karasu dashes over to the pinball machine.

Kyo: I call the pool table. (dashes over to it)

Haru: I think the pool table is a great idea. (joins Kyo.)

Momiji and Tohru decide to just sit and talk, like girls do. Karasu becomes obsessed with the pinball game. She loses.

Karasu- Stupid pinball machine (Kicks the side of it)

She joins Momiji and Tohru. All the while she watches Haru and Kyo.

Momiji: So Karasu, how old are you?

Karasu- I'm sixteen.

Tohru: That's weird. You have the energy of an eight year old.

Karasu- Yeah my dad says I can be a big handful at times. (leans on the remote, sending Hatori out)

Shigure: Hatori has decided to join us.

Hatori: It seems that way.

Shigure: I wish Ayame was here then the trio would be complete. Sh-yeah.

Hatori: He is busy trying to find Yuki, whom I see is here.

Shigure: Yeah. It's a party.

Karasu- Hatori is here. YAY.

Hatori just notices Karasu who he thinks is the same age as Momiji, being that they look alike.

Hatori: Hello little lady.

Karasu (angry mark) I am not LITTLE.

Ritzu: I'm Sorry.

Karasu: (Stomps over to Hatori) GRR.

Karasu then stomps and is happy again. Along with having the energy of an eight year old, she has fast mood swings too.

Hatori: (Sweat Drop) (thinks) _I thought she was going to hurt me._

Haru: I think she feels better now.

Karasu- Yes I do. I'm just weird like that.

Just then the fanfic cuts to a skit where a gorilla randomly eats anyone who crosses its path. This last for 5 minutes.

Karasu- Sorry Folks. We had temporary writer's block. We hope it is over for now.

Yuki: Yes, but while you were gone for that five minutes everyone was laughing at Kyo who seemed to have broken his pool stick.

Karasu had a Kagura moment and charged after Yuki. He in turn ran away. She caught up to him and hugged him. He turned into his cute little mouse-y form. Kyo laughs at Yuki because Yuki now knows how Kyo feels when he gets hit by Kagura.

Karasu- Oh sorry. I forgot about you being a zodiac animal. Sorry.

Yuki: that's ok. You get used to it.

A few minutes later he changes back. Karasu gets a nosebleed as she turns away before the smoke clears.

Kyo: That took less time than I expected.

Karasu- He could have warned me (has tissues stuck up her nose)

Yuki: Sorry. We never know when we will change back. Even you should know that being a Fruits Basket fan.

Karasu- LET'S PLAY A GAME.

Momiji: Ok.

Karasu- Let's play hide and seek. NOW GO HIDE. (covers eyes)

Yuki and Kyo quickly run to hide while Shigure and Hatori are a bit confused by the game.

Karasu- 1

Yuki: Hide Hatori. Hide.

Karasu- 2

Kyo: Yeah, you too, Shigure.

Shigure and Hatori: Ok.

Karasu- 10 (uncovers eyes)

Momiji: laughs behind the pinball machine.

Karasu- Found you, Momiji.

Momiji: It was still fun.

Tohru bumps into the pool table.

Karasu- Found you Tohru.

Momiji: Yay. We found Tohru.

Then a cough sounded from the doorway. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to find….


	4. Mystery Person takes Over

_Backstage_

Karasu- I'm sorry for leaving you with the biggest cliffy in the beginning stages of my story but it had to be done.

Tohru: Yes. You would not believe who it was. It's –

Karasu pushed a button on the remote to mute Tohru

Karasu- Anyways I in no way own the cast of Fruits Basket. I just like to use them for my wacky weirdness. This fanfic has the following Fruits Basket characters: Tohru, Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Hatori, Ritzu, Shigure, and our mystery character.

* * *

**Random Days of Fruits Basket (RDoFB)**

In my lacking I have suddenly fell for Petshop of Horrors fanfics. If you think you have a good one please message me, jessieomer. Now on to this fanfic. Hopefully a lot of random things will happen.

The all looked at the doorway to find……..

AKITO!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Akito: I see that you are having fun. We will see about that.

Karasu- Take this. (hits over head with a ping pong paddle)

Akito: That will not deter me.

Karasu- (hits Akito again)

Akito: Nope.

Haru: You might want to give up. She will beat you.

Karasu- Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww.

Akito: Now I will take over this fanfic AHAHAHAHAHAH.

Akito therefore locks Karasu up to the pinball machine she had lost to earlier. He (SHE) now has command of the fanfic. Poor me.

Akito: Now where to begin. I have supreme hold over the Sohma family and now a fanfic.

Karasu- (from the machine) You will never win!!

Akito: Yes I will, for I am your (insert holy figure here)!

Karasu- You will never be my (insert holy figure here)!

Akito: We will see about that. (knocks Karasu unconscious)

Haru: What did you do that for?

Akito: It is always up to the bad guy to hit the good guy.

Haru: Yeah but you didn't have to knock her unconscious.

Akito: But I like to do that.

Akito: Anyways. Now Yuki bow to my will and give me some food.

Yuki: (fearfully) Yes Master Sohma.

Akito: That is what I like to hear. (just notices Kyo) WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? He cannot upset the balance of my family. Get him out now, Hatori.

Hatori sadly leads Kyo out of the room.

Akito: Yuki where is my food?

Yuki: Here Master Sohma. (hands him food)

Ritzu: Master Sohma. How must I service you?

Akito: Dance, Monkey boy. Dance!

Akito surprisingly stumbles upon the universal remote. He pushes a random button and instantly Ritzu dances. Akito laughs menacingly for he has found the ultimate weapon.

He sets it down…later forgetting where he sets it.

Akito: Now that the majority of the animals are here, I think I shall relax as you all worship me.

Kyo, while Akito was not watching snuck in.

Kyo: Bite Me!

Akito: You annoying little boy. You dare defy me?

Kyo: Yes.

Akito: (looks around) Where is that remote?

Karasu- You talking about this? (is holding the remote. Is also out of her bonds)

Akito: You annoying little prat. (dives after Karasu meaning to attack)

Karasu- Bad (insert holy figure here).

Akito hits Karasu over the head, hard. Knocking her unconscious again. He shoves her into the closet. Yuki stops Kyo and shoves him into a human sized cat cage. He is still under Akito's control. Pounding is heard as Karasu tries to escape the closet.

Akito: Now Readers, this fanfic is mine. Chaos will rein.

Karasu- (muffled) No! I had it perfectly planned.

Akito: Quiet in there.

Akito looks over at Hatori.

Akito: I think it is time for my medicine.

A blank page with two badly drawn figures is put up for 5 minutes. It is taken down to reveal Akito taking a nap, with everyone tied up. Akito had to make sure they wouldn't escape while he slept.

Momiji: Poor Karasu. I would be sad if I was locked in a closet.

Ritzu: I'm SORRY!

Momiji: I wish Kagura was here. She would plow right through the door.

Sadly Kagura does not answer his call. Suddenly Karasu falls out of the vent system. She grabs the universal remote and returns Akito to his own house. All the people are free from his power. Kyo is let out of the cage and they all party happily ever after.

Karasu- Nahh, just joking. I wouldn't want the fanfic to leave off there. In fact, we were just hungry and went to eat. Join us Next Chapter.

Everyone: Yeah!

* * *

Akito wasn't able to take over and Karasu rescued them all in the nick of time. Stay Tune for the next chapter of Random Days of Fruits Basket. 


	5. The Misleaded Kids

Marcella Jole' Mercilee- IS AKITO A BOY OR GIRL! MY FRIEND KEEPS TELLING ME HE'S A SHE AND MY OTHER FRIEND TELLS ME SHE'S A HE AND I'M CONFUSED! Update soon, please!

Akito- To answer your question, my dear. I am indeed a GIRL. Its just I act a boy because boys have the ultimate power against people. And I want power. To Bad I had to leave this fanfic. Stupid Karasu.

Karasu- Hey, I'm not stupid! Anyways on with the chapter. My Friend will be popping up mysteriously.

* * *

**Random Days of Fruits Basket (RDoFB)**

Momiji: We all ended up at Karasu's house. It was inevitable. And sadly she was doing some golem voices along the way.

Karasu- Well I have nothing to do.

Kyo: You're only on chapter five and you have already run out of ideas. You're a fan girl the least you could think of is hugging people and making their animal forms do embarrassing things.

Karasu- That might actually be a good idea. (shifty eyes)

Kyo: You are not going to make us do anything.

Karasu- Too late. (hugs Kyo)

Kyo: Why did I have to say something?

Karasu- (takes his paws) Cat. I'm a kitty cat. And I meow meow meow. And I meow meow meow.

Kyo: Is this supposed to be embarrassing.

Karasu- No but its funny.

Clover: Can we dye Shigure Green?

Karasu- Clover, how nice to see you.

Clover: Yeah, but I still want to die him green.

Shigure: (sweat drop)

Karasu- Not yet. We have to hug him first.

Karasu and her friend Clover, who appeared through the door, run over to Shigure. They hug him. But he might be thinking some naughty things.

Karasu- Someone has to continue hugging him so he won't turn back.

Clover: I wanna keep hugging him.

Karasu- Ok. I'll go get the dye.

Shigure struggles as he realizes that was Karasu's attention all along.

Clover: Oh no you don't.

Shigure: Oh yes I do.

Karasu- (comes back with dye) Ok lets get him in the tub.

Oddly none of the other people bothered. They wanted to see Shigure dyed green too. Well except Tohru, who was on mute. As soon as the remote will disappear, she will be able to talk. Twenty minutes in the bathroom they come back with Shigure, in dog form, green. He transforms back and only his hair is green.

Kyo: Oddly that looks pretty funny.

Yuki: Now you know how your editor feels when you play mean jokes on her.

Shigure: Oddly. I like it.

Clover: Bye. It was fun.

Karasu- See you later.

Shigure: How long will it stay in there?

Karasu- It was only a one day thing. So tomorrow you can wash it out.

Shigure: Ok. So you were entertaining her?

Karasu- Yeah. But she will forget it later on.

Kyo: That's not fair. Of all the mean things Shigure did you are still nice to him.

Karasu- He hasn't done anything mean to me.

Kyo: It's only a matter of time

Karasu suddenly drifts away to hang with Yuki.

Karasu- Hey Yuki. You don't say much.

Yuki: I am sorry. Kyo is usually the talkative loudmouth.

Karasu- Wow, even when he isn't around you don't like him.

Yuki: When have I ever liked him.

Karasu- What about the episode with the bathing suit, or what about giving a present to Tohru after Momiji's story. You both seemed at least a bit nice those episodes.

Yuki: Ehhh. Our writer just did that to make us mad.

Karasu- Oh.

Yuki: I'm joking. Actually we were a bit nice but mostly we fight. It's been a long time thing.

Karasu- Because he is the cat and you are the rat?

Yuki: Yes because of that.

Karasu- I feel sorry for you both.

Yuki: That's what Tohru says.

Karasu- Well she is a nice girl. Anything going on between you two?

Yuki: I love her like a sister. She taught me so much.

Karasu- Do you think she likes you or is she leaning towards the bad boy, Kyo?

Yuki: (coughing)

Karasu- We will get back to that.

Yuki: It is nice talking to you. But the thing you did with Akito might make him wipe your brain clean of us.

Karasu- No one could wipe my brain. Because memories will always be there. No matter how deep they are buried, they are still there.

Readers: AWWWWW.

Karasu joins back with the other people as Tohru joined Yuki. Aww they looked so nice together.

* * *

Thanks again for reading another good chapter of Random Days of Fruits Basket. Wasn't that little interview with Yuki good? We hope you enjoyed it.

I'm Karasu and see you next time.

Everyone else in the chapter: Bye.


	6. I'm Stuck !

**Disclaimer.** Ehh you all know it by now. It's been 5 chapters with it and I'm too tired to write it. But blah blah blah… don't own yada yada yada…. cast blah blah blah Fruits Basket. Well wasn't that entertaining.

* * *

**Random Days of Fruits Basket**

Karasu-Well I'm gad you could join us again, readers.

Readers- We are glad to be reading this again.

Karasu- You're only saying that because I'm making you.

Readers- You've got us there.

Karasu invited over her friends, who are subsequently her version of the human counterparts of the Fruba cast.

Paper(Kyo counterpart): Yay Momiji. (hugs Karasu-Momiji Counterpart)

Kyo starts to hug Momiji all love dovey.

Momiji: Yay. I got a hug from Kyo.

Kyo: I'm not doing this on purpose. My body is being controlled.

Yuki: It looks like you are.

Kyo: Well I'm not.

Paper lets go, making Kyo let go. Karasu hugs her friend Erin(Ritzu counterpart), making Momiji hug Ritzu.

Momiji: Yay. I love hugs.

Ritzu: …

Karasu- I think I know what's happening. (sticks her finger up, smartly kinda not really)

Yuki: I think so too.

Karasu- Every time one of our human counterparts hug, the cast hugs. Or does whatever we do. Yay. (claps her hands)

Momiji: Yay. (claps his hands)

Yuki: Did she make you do that.

Momiji: No, I did that one on my own (smiles)

Yuki: (sweat drop) That's…..nice, Momiji.

Karasu- Aww Momiji looks so cute. (hugs Momiji)

Momiji: I do, don't I? (smiles)

Paper: That means there is a counterpart for Yuki, yes?

Karasu- Of course (smiles) To bad, Kyle couldn't make it.

Yuki: What are you planning, Miss Paper?

Paper: (evil grin) Oh nothing.

Karasu- If I know Paper, I think I might have an inkling of what she was planning.

Paper: Oh Karasu, modest aren't we. (hugs Karasu)

Kyo: (hugging Momiji) Will you cut that out!! (anger mark)

Karasu- It looks like someone's grumpy. (Pinches Kyo's cheeks.)

Yuki: (to Tohru) Doesn't it seem odd that Karasu can be a kid one minute, and grownup the next.

Tohru: I..it's really quite flattering.

Yuki: Yes, it is nice to live to the fullest when you are as young as she.

Karasu- (hears the last part) I'm 16!! (angry mark, flails arms like a chibi)

Yuki: Forgive me, for being so inconsiderate of your age.

Karasu- Awww, Yuki-kun. You are so sweet.

Yuki: So you have told me many many times.

Karasu- Ok. I managed to sneak out Takara's remote again. Let's see where it takes us.

Karasu presses a button on the remote, taking them to class.

Karasu- No wonder she's early to every class.

Teacher: you, who have just arrived, you are late!

Karasu- Uh oh (pushes another button)

Unknowingly they land in the Fruits Basket world, where Karasu is subsequently stuck, having lost the remote.

Kyo- Wow, I have enough of that--

Yuki: We are at home?!

Karasu- (crawling around on the floor) Ohhh…. Where did it go? Takara is going to kill me.

Tohru: What are you looking for Karasu-chan?

Karasu- The remote (begins to cry)

Yuki and Kyo: (panicked) Don't cry, we'll find it.

Yuki and Kyo go scrabbling around the house, trying to find the remote. A few hours later they come back exhausted.

Yuki: We are sorry, Karasu. But it seems that your remote is not here.

Karasu- S-so I'm stuck?

Kyo: (sarcastic voice) Unfortunately.

Tohru: oh, Kyo don't be mean to Karasu. She's in a different world.

Kyo: Hehe, wait till the yankee sees her.

Uotani- Hey!! I'm no yankee.

Kyo: When did you get here, yankee ?!

Uotani: A few minutes ago….


	7. Karasu leaves fanfic, for a while

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer.** Ehh you all know it by now. It's been 6 chapters with it and I'm too tired to write it. But blah blah blah… don't own yada yada yada…. cast blah blah blah Fruits Basket. Well wasn't that entertaining?

**Review:** Ok, the last we saw of our young heroine (giggle, not that kind) she was stuck back at the Sohma House, without her friend's wonderful remote. We join her now, a few years later.

* * *

**Random Days of Fruits Basket**

Karasu-A Few Years?! (angry mark)

**Narrator/Karasu's other side**: Geeze, ok so it was really just half an hour from where we last left the readers.

Karasu- Now that is more like it.

**Narrator/Karasu's other side: **You are so harsh to me. (whimper)

Karasu- I'm not about to argue with myself over this.

**Narrator/Karasu's other side: **Fine, I'll be in my room watching a soap opera …or something. (goes off)

Karasu- Fine then, be like that.

Yuki: You were kind of harsh to the Narrator.

Momiji: Yeah, it wasn't nice.

Karasu- Gahh. Fine I'll go say sorry.

Karasu lurks off after the narrator slash her other side, leaving the fanfic totally up to the cast. What will they do?

Yuki: Well, this is very interesting. I've never been in a fanfic where the author left before.

Shigure: Yeah, it feels weird. Hmm but she was a cutie. Maybe I should get her a gift from Ayame's shop.

Yuki: I wouldn't do that if I was you. I'll be the first to call the cops.

Shigure: Aww you're no fun.

Kyo: Story of his life.

Yuki: What did you say, you stupid cat. (angry yet calm voice)

Kyo: I said you never have any fun.

Yuki: Strange, you're the one always asking for a battle.

Kyo: Yeah well I ask now.

Yuki: Bring it on.

Yuki and Kyo set to battling. Yuki comes in with a left hook, hitting Kyo hard. He retaliates with a jump kick and right jab. Ahhh but soon the fight is over, with Yuki winning, of course. Tohru was panicking all through out it, and is currently patching both up, as they suffer from heavy damage. Uotani just sits there laughing.

Uotani: Orangie, ha you just got beat by the prince. What a loser you are.

Kyo: What?! I don't see you fighting anyone lately, yankee.

Uotani: That's because you are to busy making google eyes at my little Tohru.

Tohru: (blushes)…...um.

Kyo: I am not. (angry mark)

Uotani: Yes you are.

Kyo: (growls, then leaves the room)

Tohru: I might as well set to righting the place.

While Tohru is cleaning up, they hear whining in the distance, along with screaming. It's thought that Karasu is too busy fighting with her other half, who is crying, or is it the other way around? The others all have sweat drops.

Momiji: You think she would treat the narrator better.

Hatsuharu: Ahh but she is only a child.

Momiji: Haru!! (hugs Haru)

Haru: Glad to see you missed me.

Shigure: Where did you go anyways?

Haru: Well after I realized that we were back home, I went to see how Rin is doing, like old times.

Shigure: Ahh tell us no further.

Karasu- (just walks in, grumbles) That good for nothing Narrator. Gosh she gets on my nerves.

Yuki: Umm, Karasu, it's the end of this fanfic.

Karasu-Aww I didn't have any fun.

* * *

The next chapter is Karasu's fight with the narrator. Which oddly, since it is all me, its going to be very weird. It's just something extra and you do not have to read it, but can go on to the next chapter. Have fun.


	8. The Unneeded Chapter of the Fight

* * *

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer.** Ehh you all know it by now. It's been 7 chapters with it and I'm too tired to write it. But blah blah blah… don't own yada yada yada…. cast blah blah blah Fruits Basket. Well wasn't that entertaining?

**Review:** As said in the last chapter: This next chapter is Karasu's fight with the narrator. Which oddly, since it is all me, its going to be very weird. It's just something extra and you do not have to read it, but can go on to the next chapter. Have fun.

* * *

**Random Days of Fruits Basket**

Karasu lurks off after the narrator slash her other side, leaving the fanfic totally up to the cast. What will they do? (this was covered in the last chapter)

Karasu- Narrator, where are you?

Karasu searches random rooms. Finally, she finds the Narrator in a comfy room that has a television in it. The Narrator is watching a soap opera.

Karasu-Now look!…….Hey! What is that?

**Narrator:** It's a Japanese show, I have no idea what is going on.

Karasu- Interesting. But wait!!

**Narrator:** What?

Karasu- I want………to say………(mumbles)sorry.

**Narrator:** What?

Karasu- I said sorry!!

**Narrator:** Took you long enough.

Karasu- Now let's watch.

Karasu and the Narrator commence to watch the show. Even though it is in Japanese, they are still entertained. Karasu grumbled things like "this is stupid", "Why did he do that?" and "hmmmph", while the Narrator said things like "Awww", "How romantic" and "Yay". Finally they get to a climax where Aki proposes to Kameko and she/Kameko accepts. But as she is hugging him, she stabs him, causing the narrator to cry and Karasu to get upset.

**Narrator:** Aki was my favorite character.

Karasu- I knew that was coming.

**Narrator:** Nuhhh uh!

Karasu- Uh huh!

**Narrator:** Nuhhh uh!

Karasu- Uh huh!

**Narrator:** Nuhhh uh!

Karasu- Uh huh!

**Narrator:** You're so mean.

Karasu leaves the room grumbling about the Narrator.

Karasu- (just walks in, grumbles) That good for nothing Narrator. Gosh she gets on my nerves.

Yuki: Umm, Karasu, it's the end of this fanfic.

Karasu-Aww I didn't have any fun.

* * *

This was an uneeded chapter. Now that it is in, the fanfiction will be longer than anticipated. I'm glad many people are faithful enought to keep reading, but there are a number of people who read the first chapter and get uninterested in it. I just have to say to those guys that this fanfiction gets so much better as I progresses. No longer is it mindless writings of a girl who has a bit of ADD but it also relates to some of the things she reads, thinks , and all sorts of things. For those faithful enough to stick with the fanfiction, I reward you a gold star.


	9. School Day

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer.** Eight Chapters and you still don't know that I don't own the cast of Fruits Basket. Ahh well now you do.

And now for another chapter of RDoFB. Sorry for the long delay, to all you faithful fans. I am proud to say that the fanfic will go on.

**Random Days of Fruits Basket**

Uotani: (I know. It's weird to start a chapter with Uo.) You realize Karasu cannot stay at your house all day.

Kureno: Especially since Shigure is usually home.

Shigure: (from another room) Hey! I know what you're talking about.

Yuki: School would probably be safer for her.

I can just imagine that Shigure is glaring over at Yuki from the other room.

Kyo: Are you insane?! We don't even know what level she is.

Karasu- I am Yuki's level on many things, except the Japanese language.

Tohru: Oh Karasu! You are so smart.

The narrator comes in and pops Karasu's already bloated head.

Karasu- But I do not like school. It's boring!!

Narrator: WEEEE. Exclamation points!!

Karasu- (pushes narrator out of the chapter for the moment)

Momiji: Can Karasu be in my level?

Karasu- (squeel) I would love that!

Momiji and Karasu jump up and down and hug each other.

Kureno: The question is how would we enroll her or even who we would enroll her as.

Tohru: Um...um..we could enroll her as a Sohma. (sweat drop)

Uotani gets an idea. She kne wwhere this was heading.

Kyo: She looks nothing like a Sohma.

Yuki: Like anyone in the Sohma household looks alike.

Karasu- That is true! I never think the Sohmas are related because you all look different.

Shigure: (comes back in the room) Now what are you planning?

Yuki: we could say you are adopted, or one of the outer families.

Karasu- (hugs Kyo) Kitty!!

Kyo: (angry mark) Pay attention.

Karasu- But...But...(cries)

Tohru: Oh no. karasu, please don't cry.

Karasu- Kyo (hiccups) hates (hiccup) me! (wales louder)

Momiji: Karasu. Let's go play aggravation!

Karasu- (instantly perky) Yay!

Momiji ushers Karasu out to another room.

Narrator: I didn't know you guys have aggravation.

Yuki: Who do you think manufactures it?

Narrator: I dunno. I always thought we got everything from China...

Narrator: (looks around) Exclamation points!! (runs out before anyone says anything)

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Kureno, & Tohru: ...

Kureno: Well Karasu and the narrator are the same people, kinda.

Somewhere in the whole conversation, Uotani slipped off to do some things.

Yuki: So Karasu will go to school with the Sohma name.

Kyo: What is her real last name anyways?

Karasu- (from other room) Suma!

Everybody turns to the door leading to the room where Momiji and Karasu are playing aggravation.

Tohru: Why is it we all have super hearing?

Kureno: Suma...not a far stretch from Sohma. What an odd coincidence.

Everyone gets exhausted and ends up going to sleep. Momiji invited Karasu to sleep with him.

xx Next Morning xx

Karasu- I don't like the uniform!

Somehow, Karasu is registered at the school as a Sohma. So this is what Uotani went to do.

Momiji: I like it!!

Karasu- It looks cute on you (smile). But ugly on me.

Tohru: You look fine Karasu.

Karasu- Aw, thankies.

Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Tohru, Uotani, Saki and JKarasu all walk to the school. Upon arriving there, all heads to turn to look at Karasu.

Random Boy: (whistles) What a cutie.

Random girl: I can believe she is related to Prince Yuki.

Karasu- This is weird. Hey Hello Kitty!!

Karasu walks over to a girl who is standing alone and chats about Hello Kitty.

Random Girl 2: Shes talking to that one girl/

Random Girl: She likes Hello Kitty. We must get Hello Kitty stuff.

Karasu soon joins Yuki as he takes her to the office to get her schedule.

Karasu- This is so confusing. (xx expression)

Karasu wanders around trying to find her classrooms, but not ablt to find them.

Karasu- Like I said before, this is confusing. Oh what's that? (gets distracted)

Karasu passes the whole day away looking from one thing to the next. Alot of things were different than what she was used to. Soon a crowd gathers around her. This is how Saki finds her.

Saki: I snesed you would be here.

Karasu- Huh?

Saki: It is time to go "home".

Karasu- Okay. (- expression)

While Saki walked Karasu back to the Sohma house, Karasu felt like skipping. They arrived at the Sohma house, without a problem. Tohru was at work.

Momiji: Karasu! Karasu! Is this your remote?

Karasu- (ears perked) Where?

Momiji hands Karasu the remote. It is not the remote she needed.

Karasu- No it isn't. (sad face)

Momiji: I'm sorry.

Karasu- (smells food) I'm hungry. (dashes into the kitchen)

Shigure: Ah Karasu.

Karasu- High School Boys. High School Boys. (continues chanting)

Shigure: (thinking) She's so cute. (imagines Karasu in -well we don't want to go there-)

Shigure: (to narrator, yelling) Why did you bleep that?!

Narrator: PG 13, remember. (Wags finger at Shigure)

Shigure: Never let me have any fun.

Narrator: We have fun, regardless of your dirty thoughts.

Shigure: pfft!

Karasu- Okay you two, stop fighting.

Karasu walkes out of the kitchen but still hears Shigure grumbling. She looks in random rooms and ends up finding Yuki.

Karasu- Yuki! (hugs him)

Yuki:(rat form) I see that you are glad to see me.

Karasu- (sweat drop) sorry. I forget. If I had the remote I could make it to where you won't turn when I hug you.

Yuki: ah yes, the famous remote.

Karasu- I miss home.

Yuki suddenly changes back causing karasu to fall backwards and covers her eyes.

Yuki: I'm sure you know about this too, being a Furuba fan.

Karasu- Yes I just didn't expect it so soon. Last I left off in the series, it took a while for you to change back.

Readers: (still shocked at seeing Nakkie Yuki)

Karasu- ... (pushes readers out of fanfic) You can gawk just don't make me write your actions again!

Readers: It's not our fault you put us in here this chapter.

Karasu- Thank goodness it's the end of the chapter.

Readers: Awwwwww.


	10. The everything Band?

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters of Fruits Basket

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own any of the characters of Fruits Basket. I just use them for my random misguiding. And also Momiji is my favorite character. Only the most important characters like Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Hatori, and Ritzu will be in this one. Why Ritzu? BECAUSE he's a freak and I like him.

* * *

**Random Days of Fruits Basket**

Karasu- Guys! I have a great idea.

Karasu bounces into the room where everyone is sitting bored with their anime life.

Momiji: What would that be?

Karasu- We could start a band!!

Momiji and Karasu start jumping up and down and hugging each other over the brilliance of the idea.

Yuki: A band?

Tohru: I'm afraid I don't have much musical talent.

Karasu- Pshaw! You don't need talent anymore.

Kyo: Isn't that the point of a band? To have talent enough to play the music?

Karasu- (angry mark) I dun care! We are starting a band whether you like it or not!

Karasu somehow drags all of them to the local store to dress up for their upcoming role as bandies! She dressed Yuki in J-pop clothing, Kyou in rave clothing, Tohru in a princess outfit, and Momiji just picked whatever he liked.

Yuki: Shouldn't we all be dressed the same?

Karasu- But what would be the fun in that?

Kyou: That we would be one unified group not 5 different dressed people all put together!

Karasu- You…you hate me!! (cries)

Kyou: No I don't! I like what you dressed us in.

Karasu- (instantly perky) Good! Now let's get ready to rock!

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Shigure: You have to dress up too, Karasu!

Karasu- I have that covered!! (goes to change)

Shigure: Hehehe. I switched all of her clothes with clothes from Ayame's shop. Hehehe

Karasu comes back dressed in an extremely cute baby doll lolita dress, with long striped blue socks on, with 2 inch heels.

Kyou: Wow Karasu, you dress nicely.

Karasu- Oh hush! Don't make me hit you like I do Shigure.

Shigure: (nosebleed)

Karasu- (glare)

Momiji: You look really cute! (smile)

Karasu- Thankies (huggles) Now, rock on!!

Karasu skips down the hallway in her heels, followed by the grudging little group of oddly dressed people. She somehow manages to get them to a recording room that appeared from no where.

Yuki: When did we get a recording room?

Karasu- You don't have one.

Tohru: Where did this come from then?

Karasu- No where!! (smiles)

The producer turned around to face them and looked oddly exactly like Hatori.

Producer: Welcome to my humble abode.

Yuki: Hatori, we know it's you.

Hatori: No you don't!

Karasu- (whispers to Hatori) That kind of gave it away. (talks to group) Come on! I have the song waiting to be sung!

Karasu ushers everyone into the sound booth and makes them put on headphones where the song will be coming out of. It sounded something like this.

This is the song that never ends

yes it goes on and on my friend

Some people started singing it

not knowing what it was

and they'll continue singing it

forever just because…

This is the song that never ends

yes it goes on and on my friend

Some people started singing it

not knowing what it was

and they'll continue singing it

forever just because…

This is the song that never ends

yes it goes on and on my friend

Some people started singing it

not knowing what it was

and they'll continue singing it

forever just because…

After about ten minutes of singing the song the band finally got cross and wouldn't sing another word of it.

Karasu- But this song isn't supposed to end!! (cries)

Tohru: I'm sure you can find another song for us to sing. One that entertains the readers more.

Karasu- I have just the song!

Karasu goes out and changes the song lyrics with the producers. She goes back and ushers everyone to start singing. The new song went like this.

here's a llama  
there's a llama  
and another little llama  
fuzzy llama  
funny llama  
llama llama  
duck

llama llama  
cheesecake  
llama  
tablet  
brick  
potato  
llama  
llama llama  
mushroom  
llama  
llama llama  
duck

i was once a treehouse  
i lived in a cake  
but i never saw the way  
the orange slayed the rake  
i was only three years dead  
but it told a tale  
and now listen, little child  
to the safety rail

did you ever see a llama  
kiss a llama  
on the llama  
llama's llama  
tastes of llama  
llama llama  
duck

half a llama  
twice the llama  
not a llama  
farmer  
llama  
llama in a car  
alarm a llama  
llama  
duck

is THIS how it's told now?  
is it all so old?  
is it made of lemon juice?  
doorknob  
ankle  
cold  
now my song is getting thin  
i've run out of luck  
time for me to retire now  
and become a duck

Karasu- YAY!!

Momiji: That's my favorite song!!

Karasu- Mine too! Its sooo catchy.

* * *

And now readers. This is where I leave you this chapter. Will the band ever pick off?

Kyou: You know it wont.

The narrator claps a hand over Kyous mouth to make sure he doesn't give anything away, not that he gave anything away anyways. The narrator looks both ways before suddenly disappearing.

Tohru: Now who will tell the story?

To be continued…..

…..or not.


	11. Portal to zombies! Yipes!

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters of Fruits Basket

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own any of the characters of Fruits Basket. I just use them for my random misguiding. And also Momiji is my favorite character. Only the most important characters like Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Hatori, and Ritzu will be in this one. Why Ritzu? BECAUSE he's a freak and I like him.

Hillarious Tragedy will be joining the fanfiction. So Hillarious Tragedy, if you would rather not, please tell me and I will take you off. I probably second guessed your personality in here and no way want to infrindge on your character at all.

* * *

**Random Days of Fruits Basket**

Karasu – Welcome back guys. The narrator has a temporary leave of absence. She disappeared in the last chapter after Kyou tried saying something, bringing him with her.

Shigure: That pervs getting his way and I'm not?

Karasu- (smacks shigure) No he isn't!

Karasu, still dressed in her babydoll lolita dress heads out of the room through a mysterious door she has seen. The rest of the band, still in the sound booth, hears a loud scream. They rush out to find that they are in a world of cannibals.

Karasu- ZOMBIE!! (points)

Yuki and Shigure look to find a "zombie" eating the narrator of the story. It looks up and slowly ambles over.

Yuki: I think its zombie time. (pulls out a big gun)

Momiji: You're not going to shoot it are you?

Yuki: We have to Momiji. We can't have zombies invading Japan.

Karasu- What about the narrator? And where is Kyou?

Karasu hears a faint mumbling over at the edge of the alley. She looks to find an orange cat grumbling and walking their way.

Karasu- KYOU! (she grabs the cat who is not kyou)

Tohru: Awww. We have to get Kyou and the rest of the gang out of here.

Karasu and Tohru had talked to drown out the sound of the gun firing off at the zombie.

Yuki: Quickly ladies, we must flee this place!

Shigure ushers the ladies back to the group and they run into an old building, hoping not to be spotted by any other zombie things.

Karasu- (petting the cat that is not kyou) I hope we will be safe in here.

Some random thing: (growls)

Tohru: Eek! What is that?

The gang turns to find that they stumbled into a dog pound full of zombie dogs.

Momiji: (worried) there is too many. I don't think we have enough bullets.

Karasu: Nonsense, look at the screen. We are on infinite bullets!

Karasu points up to the top corner of a screen, as if they are all in a video game. Sure enough they were on infinite bullets.

Shigure: (shoots a dog) Gahhh. Didn't kill the thing.

Random person: You have to hit the head.

The gang looks to find Hatori in with them.

Shigure: How did you get here?

Hatori: I followed you guys. You are going to need a medic in case you get injured.

Shigure: OH that makes sense.

Yuki: (kills dog only to be approached by another one) Quickly everyone on the ceiling.

Karasu and company scrambles to find a way to get on the pipes threading throughout the building. She passes the cat up and follows, because no one can leave Kyou behind. But as before the cat wasn't Kyou, unbeknownst to the rest of the cast.

Karasu: Kyou why don't you say anything?!

Cat: meow!

Karasu: Oh being a wise guy I see.

Cat: Meow meow mewwwwww!

Karasu: It doesn't matter. Yuki is taking care of it.

**MEANWHILE**

Kyou is being trailed by a bunch of ugly looking plant things. He looks back, but its utterly defenseless.

Kyou: I really don't want to take these beads off.

Random girl: You might have to.

Kyou: Who are you?

Hillarious Tragedy: They call me Hillarious Tragedy. (Karasu the writer: Oh yeah this go out to you, loyal reviewer!)

Kyou: What kind of a name is that?!

Tragedy: Its not, it's a nickname.

Kyou: Don't think I don't know that?!

Tragedy: Don't get angry at me!

Kyou: Never mind. We are safe here for the time being, all concrete.

Tragedy: Why do you think I was hiding here from those things!

Kyou: As far as I'm concerned, you just popped up.

Tragedy: you can blame the writer for that. (points out of the screen to Karasu who is fervently writing this so she can put it up like Tragedy had asked.)

Kyou: Wow, its weird how we can do these things.

Tragedy: Shouldn't you be trying to find the gang?

Kyou: I gotta find a weapon first.

Tragedy: Like I said, take the beads off, they'll think you are one of them.

Kyou: No, they might eat me!

Tragedy: I doubt that.

**MEANWHILE**

Karasu pushes the story back to her and what the gang are doing.

Karasu: Looks like this dog pound is clear.

Momiji: Shouldn't we just pile the bodies outside. I can't stand the site of them.

Tohru: Me either.

Yuki: If we move them, it might attract others.

Karasu- (shudders) I don't think I can take anymore.

Shigure: Don't worry I'll protect you (goes to cuddle Karasu)

Karasu- Cuddle me and you die a zombie death by the writer. (glares)

Shigure: (Swerves and huggles Tohru)

Karasu- That is what I thought.

Yuki: I don't know how we could have gotten here.

Karasu: IT was that door I went through. Its magical, like the remote! If only it could take me home.

Yuki: We will worry about that when we get back to our world..

Karasu- But what if we can't find it when we get back?

Yuki: Don't worry we will.

Karasu – (cuddles the cat that is not Kyou)

They suddenly hear a load roar in the distance. The whole gang huddles up, much to Shigure's pleasure.

* * *

Karasu Suma the writer: Now this is where I leave you. I guess we are going to have to hire a new narrator, since our old one is now a zombie. And where did Hatori go? After his initial words spoken it seems as if he has gone silent. And where exactly is Kyou? How will the gang ever get through this!!

Karasu Suma the Charater: Until next time folks (winks)


	12. Do the Time Warp again and again and

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters of Fruits Basket

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters of Fruits Basket. I just use them for my random misguiding. And also Momiji is my favorite character. Only the most important characters like Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Hatori, and Ritzu will be in this one. Why Ritzu? BECAUSE he's a freak and I like him.

Hillarious Tragedy will be joining the fanfiction. So Hillarious Tragedy, if you would rather not, please tell me and I will take you off. I probably second guessed your personality in here and no way want to infrindge on your character at all.

**Random Days of Fruits Basket**

They suddenly hear a load roar in the distance. The whole gang huddles up, much to Shigure's pleasure.

Karasu - I think we should get out of here!

Kyou: You think?!

They all run through the next door, finding themselves in a weird mansion. How did that happen?!

Karasu- (looks around) Where are we?

Dr. Frank-N-Furter: My dear. You are at the residence of one Frank-N-Furter.

Karasu- Oh snazap!

Dr. Frank-N-Furter: Now come in, and have fun at the party.

Yuki: Karasu. Who exactly is Dr. Frank-N-Furter?

Karasu- A transvestite.

Kyou: Ewwww!

Suddenly music plays and the room lights up to tons of guests.

Riff Raff: (singing)

It's astounding, time is fleeting

Madness takes its toll

But listen closely,

Magenta: not for very much longer

Riff Raff: I've got to keep control

I remember doing the TIme Warp

Drinking those moments when

Riff Raff and Magenta: The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling

Partiers: Let's do the time warp again...

Let's do the time warp again!

Narrator: It's just a jump to the left

Partiers: And then a step to the right

Narrator: With your hands on your hips

Partiers:You bring your knees in tight

But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,

Let's do the Time Warp again!

Magenta: It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me

So you can't see me, no not at all

In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention

Well-secluded, I see all

Riff Raff: With a bit of a mind flip

Magenta: You're there in the time slip

Riff Raff: And nothing can ever be the same

Magenta: You're spaced out on sensation,

Riff Raff: like you're under sedation

Partiers: Let's do the Time Warp again!

Columbia: Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think

When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink

He shook me up, he took me by surprise

He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.

He stared at me and I felt a change

Time meant nothing, never would again

Partiers:Let's do the Time Warp again!

They ended, with The group getting pushed in between everyone.

Suddenly the music kept going, and it was like they never did it. They all went over again.

Karasu- What's happening?

Tohru: I don't know.

Shigure: Make it stop!!!! (whines)

As of there own accord the gangs limbs started to dance, as if they knew the moves. Looking around people dating from the 12th century were there!

Yuki: I think we are in a repeating moment and cannot stop.

Karasu- I don't want to do the time warp again and again and again

Momiji is just a;ll about dancing the time warp like crazy.

Tohru: I think Momiji likes it.

Karasu- Well it is a happy song.

Tohru: How do we get out of this?

Karasu- I have no idea.

Yuki: Just give me time to think.

Partiers: LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAINNNNNN!

Karasu - LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAINNNNN

Tohru: Oh no. Karasus gone. Hurry Yuki Hurry!

Yuki: Hmm. How to get out of a repeatition.

Shigure: LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!!!

Tohru: Oh no. Theres another one gone.

Karasu, Momiji, and Shigure are dancing as if robots. Nothing stopping them.

Tohru: Lets do the!!! No. I can beat this!!!

Magenta: OH no you can't. We plan to do the time warp forever and ever (evil laugh here)

Riff Raff: The Time Warp is so amazing.

Meanwhile. Kyou and Hillarious are still stuck in zombie world.

Tragedy: We are trapped. TAKE OF THE BRACELET!!!

Kyou: Fine but promise you won't run.

Tragedy: I promise!

Kyou takes of the bracelet and mutates. He's so much cooler than Genesis! Anywho. He takes out all the zombies near him.

Tragedy: Put it on now!!1

Kyou: But i feel so free (evil voice)

Tragedy: Don't make me put it on you (glare)

Kyou: fine fine. (returns to normal)

Tragedy: Almost lost you there.

Kyou: Yeah. But you scare me.

Tragedy: I wonder what the others are doing.

Back at Frank-N-Furter Mansion

LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN.

Yuki: (in hiding spot) I think now would be a good time to do something.

He suddenly sparks an Idea!

Yuki: The door!!!

He runs out into the open hailign down the partiers, and hte begotten gang.

Yuki: Hey!!! Follow me!!

He runs back to the door he came from, through it. along with the partiers. Who suddenly are broken from the Time Warp Spell.

Karasu- Yuki you did it!! (jumps up and down)

Momiji: Lets do the time warp again!!!

Tohru: Momiji you are free you know.

Momiji: I jsut like singing it. (beaming smile)

* * *

And cut!!!

That is the end of the chapter. Sorry this one was very short. Anyways it was in the halloween spirit. Hope you like it.


End file.
